This invention relates to conveyors for transporting articles, such as cans, within a facility, such as a factory. More particularly, the present invention relates to cable conveyors, and provides a means for conveying articles around corners, from one level to another, and for cooling the articles during transport.
Conveyor systems which convey articles from one level to another, that is, lower or elevate the articles, are generally known in the art. Such generally known systems include what are known in the art as double-belt elevators, side grip elevators, magnetic elevators, and cable alpine systems.
Conveyor systems which provide a means for turning corners are also generally known. Such cable conveyor systems generally use 12-inch, 15-inch, or 18-inch diameter castings for this purpose.